Un Brillo Especial
by Aleca-Kasumi
Summary: Bueno es una hsitoria , sobre Alice una chica de 14 años que viaja a Japon por temas de escuelas y alli conose a sus nuevos amigos Dan , Runo Julie Billy Joe , y una pareja que esta en la cuerda floja ahora que llego Alice.
1. Cap 1 Un Brillo Especial

Aleca  **Un brillo especial **

Cap 1 : Como ser la nueva ¿?

Era un hermoso Febrero y una chica llamada Alice , que tenia unos 14 años miraba al cielo esperando el día en que tendría que irse a Tokio Japón .

Ella era de Moscu y junto con su abuelo vivían en una confortable casa . Pero a Alice le toco estar de intercambio , y seria enviada a mitad de año a Tokio como dije anteriormente , a otra escuela llamada

_ Internacional LOMTOKE de Japón _

Que pasaría se preguntaba esta chica ¿ que pasaría ?

Pasaron los meses y si ya era mitad de año y Alice viajaría a Japón .

Abuelo de Alice : Quería ya es hora de que te vallas o perderás … ( y fue interrumpido)

Alice : Lose , es que no quiero dejarte .

Abuelo .A : Bueno Alice , pero ya sabes , que esta es una gran oportunidad , para ti y recuerda que quizás

No iremos a vivir allí , Claro si tu estas de acuerdo ¡! – y la abraza a su querida nieta –

Alice , iba a vivir con una chica de su misma edad , pelo celeste y ojos verdes , según las fotos que Abia visto . Pero ella a diferencia de Alice , vivía con sus padres y era la nenita de la familia . Y en cambio Alice vivía solo con su abuelo , ya que la cuidaba desde los 5 años .

Alice como ya dije ¡! Entraría a esta escuela por intercambio , pero no se podía pasar por alto que era una de las 3 mejores escuelas de todo Japón . Así que a esa escuela , Iván o chicos de intercambio como Alice , o Ricos o por lo menos Iván los que los padres querían lo mejor para sus hijos ¡!

Alice al fin viajo y la verdad se le hizo bastante largo , pero ella había estado pensando en muchas cosas , una de ellas era lo de vivir en Japón .

Llego , cuando bajo tomo sus bolsos y miro para todos lados , para encontrar un chica de pelo celeste entre miles de cabezas de otros colores , seria sencillo – se decía Alice – Pero no encontró a nadie , y decidió ir hasta donde se encontraban los asientos de espera .

Pero cuando llego se encontró con alguien , alguien muy familiar . Y si era el su viejo amigo de la infancia , parece que se conocieron en un viaje que este había echo a Moscu .

Alice : Disculpa ¿ tu eres Dan , Dan Kuso?

Dan : Si ese soy yo ¡! ( dijo muy confundido )

Alice : Oh! Es un placer verte! Soy Alice ( y sonríe )

Dan : Alice ¿? Eres tu ¿? Pero cuanto has cambiado . ( y también le sonríe )

( Ya que la ultima ves que se habían hablado ella tenia 11 años y el también )

Alice : Si lo se ( y echa una sonrisa ) Pero tu también ¡!

Dan : Si algo pero ¿ que haces aquí ?

Alice : Es que Vine de intercambio , a la Escuela Internacional ….

( Dan interrumpió ) Internacional LOMTOKE de Japón ¿? Es a la que voy yo ¡!

Alice : Guau , que bueno ya conozco a alguien , eso es bueno .

¿ y dime , tu amiga Runo? De la que tanto me hablas siempre , también va a ese

Colegio?

Dan : Si ella también va ( mientras se ponía algo rojo por lo que dijo Alice de siempre hablar de Runo) ¿ y dime donde te hospedas ?

Alice ; En la casa de una chica de pelo Azul celeste de apellido Misaki . ¿ La conoces?

Dan : Claro , pero si esa es Runo ( y se sorprendió) pues de echo la vine a buscar justo a aquí .

-Dan ¡! Que haces aquí , a y por lo visto coqueteando ( parecía muy enojada )

Dan: No Runo! , ella es Alice Geabich , la chica de intercambio , que por cierto ya nos conocíamos , la conocí en Moscu ( agrego Dan)

Runo : Y supongo que es tu noviecita ¿no?

Alice : No " R … Runo " ( tartamudeo algo por la expresión de Runo ) solo somos amigos , aparte el me hablado mucho sobre ti ( haciendo que Dan se ponga rojo fuego)

Runo : Si Claro ( algo intimidada por lo de que Dan hablaba de ella )

Dan : Vamos Runo , si quieres te muestro las conversaciones del E-mail pero ya vasta .

Runo : No tranquilos , no necesitan ocultarlo ¡!

Alice : (echo una carcajada ) Mira Dan me contó que tu tienes una cafetería y esta llena de fotos tuyas ¡! Ah y si eso no te cómbense me dijo que tu cuarto es lila , quieres mas o ya esta bien ¿? , si el fuese mi novio , no creo que me hable tanto de una chica ¿ no lo crees?

( Dan se puno ya violeta ) ( Runo sonrojada , al pensar que Dan le contaba esas cosas a Alice)

Runo : ( algo avergonzada ) Alice tienes razón , y te creo , eso tu no lo podrías saber amenos de que llamaras a la FBI y bueno nose … ( y se rieron) o almenos que un Bocón llamado Dan ( mientras lo miraba desafiante a el pobre ) te allá contado todo eso ¡!

Alice : Me alegro que se aclararan las cosas , pero descuida que Dan no me ah contado ningún secreto tuyo , almenos que yo recuerde ¡! Confía en el te lo digo yo que se que se puede contar con un amigo como Dan .

Runo : Mas le vale porque sino ¡!

( Dan se quedo quietito mirándola a Runo pero deserto y se agrando con lo que Alice había dicho y dijo ) Me quedaría hablando todo el día , pero mi vida es muy ocupada ¡! Eso de ayudar a las chicas es una e mis responsabilidades principales ¡! Pero vengo a decirte lo que tenia que decirte Runo ¡!

Runo : Mas vale que sea importante ¡!

Dan : Claro , es Julie que quiere verte ahora a las 15 : 30 hs en el parque enfrente a la cafetería

Bueno Adiós ¡!

Alice : Chau Dan ¡!

Runo : Adiós Dan

Runo ayudo a Alice con las maletas y la llevo a su casa .

Runo : Bueno este es nuestro cuarto , que por el momento compartiremos , pero ya pronto tendrás el tuyo .

Alice : No hace falta tanto espacio para mi , ( pero Alice pensó que poray Runo si quería estar sola con intimidad Haci que dijo )Pero me parece que estaremos mas cómodas .

Runo : Si , pero igual ami no me molesta .

( Alice sonrío , sentía que Runo era una persona de confiar ) Alice acomodo su ropa el armario , luego dejo todo en su lugar y luego llamo a su abuelo .

Abuelo A : Hola Alice ¿ como estas? Has llegado bien ¡!

Alice : Si abuelo , estoy bárbara , aquí son muy buenos todos

Abuelo A : Bueno Alice me alegro por ti , pero ahora estoy muy apurado , y me temo que me tengo que ir , pero llame una ves a la semana ¿si?

Alice : Si Abuelo aunque ya te extraño

( y luego se despidieron y colgaron ) Para todo esto ya eran las 15:20hs

Runo tendría que salir , aver que era lo que quería esa tal Julie.

( Pero claro Alice no tenia idea quien era esa joven y para no hacer mas barullo la acompaño a Runo )

Julie : Al fin llegas Runo ¡! Y dime quien es ella ( parecía una chica muy extrovertida pero simpática )

Runo : Espero que sea importante . A y ella es la chica de intercambio. Alice te presento a Julie

Alice : ( con una gran sonrisa ) Hola , Mucho gusto .

Julie : Un Placer , tu serás muy útil para esto.

A Alice esto no le calo muy bien de ser "útil " pero que podía decir ella si no sabia ni de lo que hablaban así que confío en la amistad de runo hacía ella y dijo . Claro si eres amiga de mis amigo te ayudare en lo que sea .

Julie : Guau eres grandiosa( y la abrazo) Bueno ahora síganme que les cuento el plan

Billy me dijo que este sábado estará la fiesta de mitad de año , y los organizadores de este año serán 2-A 2-B y 3-A eso quiere decir que en teatro y en plástica estaremos con los de 3-A en donde esta Billy

Runo : Y eso que tiene que ver con Alice y yo ( y señala a Alice y a ella)

Alice : Aparte quien es Billy ¿?

Runo : El nuevo amor de Julie .

Julie : El nuevo y único amor

Runo : si o sino Dan ¡!

Julie : No Dan es otra cosa ( Pero solo para molestar a Runo dijo ) Aunque si Dan me pide algo yo no dejare pasar la oportunidad .

( y lo logro Runo se puso como si estuviese a punto de estallar , pero se controlo y dijo )

Bueno ojala se te cumplan los deseos ¡!

Alice : Chicas ya basta , me van a seguir contando o que ¿?

Julie ; Esta bien , tienes razón . Bueno Billy propuso que sea de disfraces , y obviamente abra jurado , Así que mañana después de la escuela quisiera que me acompañen a elegir disfraz perfecto para la ocasión , y ustedes también claro . Pero ojo que es un baile sino que también es de parejas así que mañana hay que prepararse parea las ofertas .

Runo : Y supongo que esperaras a que Billy te invite .

Julie : Si pero tengo un plan B ( obviamente de Billy piensa Julie )

Runo : Y que maravilloso plan , ilumino a eso que tu le llamas cerebro ¿?

Alice : Ya se plan "B" de Billy ( y Runo se río )

Julie : Ja Ja y Ja , a ti te vendría bien el disfraz de payaso ( dijo burlona Julie)

No el plan "B" es el remordimiento , iré tan linda que no va a poder resistirse a mis

Encantos . y bueno me are rogar hasta que me pida disculpas y bueno ya veré que decido

Después . Pero claro si todo sabe bien desde un principio , no tendré que hacer nada y

Claro podrán usar mi método si lo necesitan claro .

Alice : Y la verdad no es malo el plan , pero yo no lo usaría almenos por ahora ¡! Aparte

No pensarte que poray Billy esta jugando con tigo ¿?

Julie : ( no hizo caso a esto ultimo que dijo Alice y dijo ) Y sino tu puedes usarlo con Dan Runo

Runo : No deja , yo tengo los míos

Julie : Y porque no me dijiste antes ¿? Así no me pasaba la mañana arreglando el plan "B"

Aunque el tuyo seria plan "D"

Runo : Porque dices eso ¿?

( y todas rieron , pero Julie se tenia que ir ya que vivía un poco mas al norte de allí y tenia que tomarse el micro que pasaría en 5 minutos y se despidió y se fue corriendo)

Alice : Jajá jajá esa chica es toda un loca , me hace reír mucho , pero es muy buena ¡!

Runo : Si lo se ( A Runo le gusto la opinión de Alice ) Eres genial , "Al fin alguien cerebro!"

Alice : Nose si tomarlo como un cumplido o como diciendo que soy una tonta ¡!

Runo : Tómalo como un cumplido ( y se río) Aunque …

Luego volvieron a su casa ya era tarde ya que Runo le mostró el barrio a Alice antes de volver a su casa , así que Alice y Runo cenaron solas ¡!

Ya que los padres de Runo habían salido por unos días. Y Alice cocino unas ricas milanesas con papas que dejo satisfecha a Runo . y luego se fueron a acortar.

Runo : Que buena cocinera eres

Alice : Gracias , es gracias a mi abuelo ¡!

Runo : Hasta mañana Alice

Alice : Hasta Mañana ¡!

Y quedaron tendidas en las camas.

Se hizo la mañana siguiente Runo se había despertado 5 minutos antes y estaba de muy buen humor , parecía que al aver conocido a Alice le había echo muy bien , o poray lo que Alice le contaba de Dan la hacia sentir tan bien .

Alice le costo levantarse , pero lo logro .Luego se puso el uniforme

Mientras que Runo se bañaba . El uniforme era:

Era una pollera roja a cuadrille , de largo hasta encima de las rodillas , una camisa blanca manga larga y un saquito Rojo con la insignia del colegio , por ultimo los típicos zapatitos escolares negros y unas medias , que eran a elección , Alice como era muy tímida se ponía un

Pantaloncito muy cortito debajo de la pollera , para sentirse mas segura de que no se le vería nada , aunque igual no levantaría una pierna como loca pero bueno eso la hacia sentir segura.

Alice se ataba el pelo con una colita no muy apretada que dejaba sus mechones mas cortos delante y los mas largo recogidos, y luego unos aretes de color celeste .

Runo en cambio usaba la camisa sola con la pollera las medias y los típicos zapatos , pero el pelo llevaba sus dos normales coletas y una boina a color de la pollera ( Roja) .

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se fueron para la escuela , y pasaron en frente a la plaza que ayer habían estado ellas con Julie . La escuela le quedaba a 3 cuadras de la casa de Runo , Muy seca en verdad . Pero cuando llegaron Runo le empezó a decir a Alice .

Runo : Alice este es tu primer día aquí , así que prepárate

(Esto asusto un poco mas a Alice pero igual dijo ) Si lo se , no creo que algo malo pase ¡!

Luego entraron , Alice y Runo tenían el casillero al lado y Julie tenia a dos de distancia de Runo así que siempre podrían hablar en los casilleros .

En la parte de arriba del edificio , se encontraba la sala de libros ( biblioteca) , el laboratorio a en la biblioteca están todos los libros que usan los profesores . un pequeño campo de entrenamiento para los días de lluvia , La puerta a la terraza que esta llena de plantas . Y también esta el teatro que allí también se guardan los instrumentos de música .

Pero las obras y fiestas como la que se viene , se hacen en el salón grande de la entrada ¡!

Y en la biblioteca también se guardan los juegos de Ingenio para los días de lluvia , o cuando no sabes que hacer en los recreos y obviamente todos los mapas , por si algún día te mandan a buscar uno de ellos . y Bueno para terminar aquí arriba están los grados 5-A y 5-B porque el

5-C ya no esta mas por una nueva regla que implementaron para `probar en esta escuela .

Abajo se encuentran los baños del lado Sur , y del lado norte están el resto de los grados

1-A y 1-B - 2-A En el que vamos nosotras, 2-B 2-C - 3.A – 3-C y por ultimo 4-A 4-B y 4-C

Luego te explico porque ahora los ponen así .( Decía Runo ya casi sin aliento)

Y bueno entre medio de estos dos están los casilleros y por ultimo allá esta la sala de la directora y aquí atrás de estas escales esta el gran comedor , que solo comemos el entremedio de la mañana y luego el almuerzo lo comemos en el parque . ah y en el comedor también comemos la merienda ( y le pone una gran sonrisa )

Alice : guau que grande es este lugar , ¿ como hacen para no perderse )

Runo: Supongo que es costumbre ¡!

Alice : Bueno pero me puedes mostrar los salones ¿?

Runo : Claro

Bueno acá esta el 1-A y 1-C aquí si doblas están los de 2 y 3 , el nuestro esta enfrente al de 3-A

Y si dobla una ves mas están 4-A 4-B Y 4-C.

Mira están ordenados así porque , para los que le fue mal no pasen al siguiente a menos de que este la B . La C significa Genios "" por decirlo así ¡! Los A somos lo comunes ni genios , ni les cuesta simplemente estudiantes y Los B quiere decir ultima oportunidad o no pasas , por ejemplo si tu terminaste bien la primaria ( como normal ) pasas al A 1-A y si eres un genio

C 1-C pero si te fue mal , al no aver B no pasas ni de suerte .

Digamos el B es para darte una oportunidad , si no la aprovechas te quedas en el grupo hasta que lo pases ¡! Julie estuvo apunto de estar en 2-B pero por suerte no paso nada ¡!

Ese es la nueva modalidad de la escuela .

Alice : es complicado pero lo entiendo

Runo : Si y así nos tienen Nos juntan Nos separan y Nos vuelven a juntar

Y Justo llega Dan . Hola chicas!!

Alice : Hola Dan ¡!

Runo : Hola Dan ¡!

Dan : ¿ Y de que hablaban?

Runo : le mostraba los salones

Dan : ya le explicaste lo de A B C …

Runo : Si , y le mostré la escuela

Dan : Okey

Justo llegan dos jóvenes hablando ¡!

Dan : Hola Billy y Joe

Billy : Hola chicos , y hola extraña

Alice : Mi nombre es Alice ( algo molesta)

Joe : Perdona a mi amigo Billy es algo pesado cuando se lo propone

Alice : Ajajá ( y sonríe) veo mmm...… Hola Joe ¿Cierto?

Joe : Si jeje ( y se sonrojo un poco ) tienes buena memoria

Billy : Balla Joe , eres mas rápido que yo ( y todos se ríen menos Joe)

Pero justa llega Julie y dice : Hola Billy!! Hola Amigos ¡!

( Y pone una gran sonrisa )

Runo : Pero que le paso ¿?

Julie : Que ami uniforme ¿? Digamos que unos simples retoques

Julie estaba con una coleta para el costado , Había acortado su falda , no llevaba las medias y usaba botas rojas de cuero ( totalmente contaría al resto de sus compañeros) Arremango y cosió sus mangas y les puso el puño de la camisa Rojos con unos botones de corazones , que los puso en todos sus botones .

Alice : Pero que linda serian las camisas Así

Todos estaban sorprendidos por Julie , por su uniforme .

Runo : Y que aras cuando te vea la profesora

Dan : Oh la directora!!

Julie : Les diré que se me había roto y tuve que hacer unos retoques ¡!

Joe : Si contando también que las medias estaban sucias y las magas ya negras de la tierra y lo vieja que estaba decidiste dejarla como nueva encima de ponerla a lavar a y como no lo lavaste decidiste taparlo con tela roja ¿? Oh no ( Dan y Runo se rieron)

Julie : Eres un genio Joe ( dijo sarcásticas Tica mente)

Billy : Amy me parece Bien ¡!

Y Claro Billy usaba las mangas Dobladas pero desabrochadas y una gorra .( pensaba Alice)

Joe maso menos conciente , pero usaba las mangas prolijamente atadas y un suéter rojo que solo dejaba ver el cuello de la camisa y sus puños .

Y bueno Dan No usaba muy distinto con la diferencia que Dan usaba un chaleco de la escuela rojo y sus pelos todos revueltos , y las mangas de la camisa arremangadas también.

Pero mientras Alice pensaba en esto Toco la campana , que indicaba que había que entrar a clases . Mientras Julie , Runo y Dan entraban al salón y Billy y Joe que estaban en frente también entraban a su respectivo salón , Alice salio corriendo a buscar su mochila que Avia dejado en su casillero . Alice encontró su casillero y tomo sus cosas , pero ya en los pasillos no quedaba nadie hasta que empezó a caminar muy ligero , y se encontró con un chico , Pelo largo y de color Negro y sedoso , Ojos color Caramelo miel no se sabia exactamente pero eran hermosos y profundos y tenían un brillo especial que el negro de su pelo hacia resaltar .

El chico era un poco mas alto que Alice iba con su camisa toda abierta y sus puños también abiertos . debajo llevaba una musculosa Azul oscura y su pelo largo iba atado por una coleta bastante suelta .

Alice no sabia que hacer eran ellos dos en ese pasillo solos mirándose mientras avanzaban , Pero Alice reacciono y se dio cuenta que en cualquier momento tendría que doblar , o se la Daria contra la pared . Pero ese chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y cuando dejo de verlo a la cara , los ojos de Alice giraron como si estuviese embobada y sus dientes mordían suavemente su labio . Pero recordó que entraría a clases y no podía estar en ese estado .y entro a su salón como si nada .

Runo y Alice se sentaban juntas y Julie y Dan se sentaban Contra la ventana que daba al pasillo donde del otro lado del pasillo se encontraba el otro salón el 3-A donde en la otra ventana estaba Billy que le escribía cosas a Julie y ella las leía .y Así se la pasaban toda la clase

Pero la clase termino y se tenían que ir .

Runo : Alice entendiste algo¿?

Alice : Si algo pero , no mucho no me llevo muy bien con Matemáticas.

Y justo salía Joe : No te preocupes Alice ¡! Que la profesora de 2-A de Matemáticas es re buena ( y Alice sonrío)

Runo : Si Joe lo sabe porque el año pasado fue a 2-A

Alice : Es bueno tener a alguien que sepa de antemano!!

Joe : Si Alice , y yo estoy para lo que necesites!

Y justo llega Julie

Julie: Y ya que te gusta tanto ayudar a Alice porque no la ( y Runo le tapa la boca a Julie porque sabia que esta se traía algo entremanos)

Runo : Si Julie pero todavía hay tiempo para eso ¡!

Julie : Porque hiciste eso ¿?( y empezaron a discutir)

Y llega Dan y Billy…

Billy : Y ahora que pasa¿?

Joe : Nada , las discusiones de siempre ¡!

Dan: Acaso nunca cambiaran ¿?

Alice : Yo creo que no ¡!

Y Julie lo ve a Billy y dice :

Julie : disculpa Billy , lo que pasa es que Runo sabe sacarme de quicio .

Runo : Y Julie sabe Meter la Pata ¡!

Billy : Bueno chicas , Basta y ahora vamos a comer!!

Julie : Si vamos , porque ahora en segunda ustedes tendrán teatro y nosotros plásticas ósea estaremos juntos ¡!

Y todos se dirigieron a el comedor , donde comieron.

Alice fue la primera en terminar y fue muy inteligente al tirar la basura en una bolsita y dejar todo mas limpio y practico.

Alice fue a dejar la bandeja y tirar sus restos , pero cuando en el basurero se encontró con el chico de pelo negro y ojos intensos.

Chico : Pero que inteligente eres , al tirar la basura de esa forma tan ordenada , la verdad es que estoy aquí hace 3 años y nunca se me ocurrió eso .

Alice se voltio y lo vio , guau ese chico me habla ¡! Pensaba Alice.

Pero para no quedar mal respondió

Gracias! La verdad se me es mal fácil limpiar Haci .

Chico : Si tienes razón . Bueno debo irme Adiós ¡!

Alice lo miro mientras se iba . Pero cual seria el nombre del dueño de esos ojos ¿? Alice tenia tantas preguntas que no sabia cual elegir .

Pero Haci se pasaron todas las horas pensando en ese chico.

Hata que hubo que entrar a clases , que claro Billy y Julie tenían razón 2-A y 3-A estarían juntos .para armar la fiesta . Pero cuando llego Alice saco la conclusión de que ese chico de pelo negro debía ser de 3 pero cual A B C D E… no sabia que pensar , pero de algo estaba segura no era ni de 3-A ni de 2-A ya que estaban todos juntos en el salón grande planean y el no estaba.

Mientras tanto 3-A y 2-A estaban planeando la decoración.

Julie : Par mi si es de disfraces tiene que haber Jurado

Runo : Lo mas lógico es que sean los maestros

Otro chico : Si además que ganen algo como la " ganadora" unas flores y el "ganador" nose algo también. Y que se ganen un dije de media corona o algo así como para decir son los reyes de la noche.

Dan : Espero no ser el ganador ajajá

El otro chico : descuida que si los profesores tienen que votar tu no ganaras ¡!

Y el profesor los callo y mando a todos a hacer cosas .

Y a Billy Joe Alice y Runo les dijo que serian los encargados de la música junto con otros dos mas . Y Así se la pasaron todo el día ya que el viernes ya aíran las terminaciones y el sábado colgarían los globos para que no se pinchen .

Cuando toco el timbre Alice , Runo y Julie se Irian aver los disfraces y como lo un montón de chicas mas también Irian a buscar los mejores trajes temprano ellas se tenían que adelantar para ganar sobretodo por Julie. Así que se despidieron de los chicos y se fueron .

Julie : Bueno vamos ¡! Antes de que Joe bese a Alice

( para esto los chicos ya se habían ido)

Alice : Pero que cosas dices Julie!

Julie : Hay vamos Alice , si es mas que Ovio , que has embobado a Joe.

Runo : Lo que pasa es que a Alice , no le gusta Joe , le gusta Shun de 3-C

Alice : Pero quien es Shun¿?

Julie : Shun! Hay Alice no sabia que conocías a Shun , lastima que tiene novia

Alice : Pero quien es Shun¿?

Runo : El chico que estaba hablando en el salón de la cocina cuando tiraste tu basura

Julie : que buen lugar para enamorarse al lado de un basurero ( y se ríe)

Alice : Y porque abría de gustarme , alguien que recién conozco y que ni siquiera sabia su nombre ni el Mio¿?

Julie : Simplemente porque es Alto , lindo e inteligente

Runo : Y porque desde que te hablo , has estado muy pensativa y casi ni hablaste en segunda parte ¡!

Julie : Vamos Alice si te gusta , no hay problema puedes contar con nosotras . Lo único que ten cuidado con su novia Chan! Ella es algo mala . ( y Alice se sonrojo)

Alice : Chicas si me pasa algo se los contare , pero por ahora estén tranquilas que están equivocadas.

Julie : Bueno entonces si no te pasa nada con Shun , dale una oportunidad a Joe , que es bueno y no es nada feo .

Runo : Julie ya vasta déjala en paz , Alice tiene que elegir por su cuenta ¡!

Alice : No Runo Julie tiene razón , Joe no es malo y se es guapo , si el me propone algo lo aceptare , y verán que no me pasa nada con Shun!

Runo: Bueno como quieras , pero no te obligues!!

Julie : Bueno Aquí esta el lugar , entremos!

**Continuara…….**

Disculpen los errores pero en este momento no puedo corregirlos ¡!

Hola a todos , Bueno en principio quería agradecer por todo el apoyó y la buena onda ¡!

Y con respecto a mi forma de escribir , lo siento pero lo iré mejorando con el tiempo se los prometo , igual si me quieren aconsejar solo díganme que yo no me ofendo .

Y bueno lo siguiente es que miren yo se que poray esta historia les hace recordar algo pero les juro que es auténticamente mía , es mas la escribí cuando jugaba con las muñecas , pero mucho menos detallada obviamente ¡! Jeje

Y bueno les quería decir que este es mi segundo fic y estoy súper contenta con el trabajo que se toman todas y cada una de ustedes la verdad , es un orgullo encontrar adolescentes que escriban por placer , la verdad me Ann mostrado un mundo mágico y lleno de emoción.

Cuando leer sus fic yo imagino toda la situación y me ago la película , la verdad es maravilloso

Las felicito a todas y a cada una de ustedes , si no fuese por su pasión a este estilo de escritura yo no estaría acá , les debo mucho , y en pocas palabras simplemente les quería decir gracias.

Bueno Gracias por leer mi fic y esto , luego continuare no voy a parar con esta hasta el final , la verdad ami me encanto , nose que opinan ustedes pero si les sorprendió esto , no saben lo que les falta , bueno gracias y esta dedicado a dos personas uno es a Alejandra o mejor conocida

Como Sakura Tachikawa , que es simplemente genial y ella me ayudo mucho con eso de los fic

Y bueno la otra persona es "M" el chico que me gusta , porque algo de la historia esta relacionado con el y bueno digamos que el me ayudo a hacer esta historia , gracias a todos los lectores con Mucho Cariño

Aleca


	2. Cap 2 Un Brillo Especial

•**Aleca• Un Brillo Especial **

**Cap 2 : La Gran Noche -¿Que podía Pasar ? **

Julie : Bueno aquí esta el lugar , entremos ¡!

Julie y Runo se probaron un montón de cosas , y Alice solo les daba un opinión.

Julie pase ser que se iba a vestir de "bailarina Árabe" , ya que el disfraz era muy sexy y además de que era de color naranja , que ese color a Julie le quedaba bárbaro.

Runo en cambio , Se decidió por una "chica gótica" , pero nada tapada , usaría una mini falda negra unas medias a rallas y unas típicas zapatillas " botitas" estilo converse ( la marca de zapatillas) una remera mana larga de color celeste y negra con una mas corta por encima sin mangas toda rota de color negro . Y para el toque final un collar con forma de Cruz Negra y dos aritos también negros .

Pero Alice no se probaba nada , hasta que Julie le busco algunos.-Pero al estilo Julie-.

Primero se probo uno de Angelito , pero mas que "Angelito" parecía salida de una revista prohibida ¡! Jaja o mas bien muy al estilo Julie , bien sexi. Luego uno de Hada

Que no le quedaba mal , pero no la convencía del todo a Alice .Y luego le probaron otro de Jugadora de raqueta , pero no era el deporte el estilo de Alice .

Hasta que Runo encontró un gran vestido Azul –Turquesa perfecto para que Alice valla de princesa ¡! Con ese vestido , de seguro ganaría . Alice se lo probo , y le quedaba perfecto , pero Alice no quería ser la ganadora , y mucho menos llamar la atención.

Julie : Entonces Alice , ¿ Lo llevas ? mira que si no lo haces vos lo ago yo ( dijo Julie chistosamente) A demás tengo una mascara que iría perfecta con ese vestido , ya que es Azul , y así nadie sabría quien eres .

Runo : Lo llevas Alice ¿?

Alice : Mmm..... nose no es demasiado ¿?

Julie : No Alice , es perfecto , con esto ganaras .

Runo : Vamos Alice …

Alice : Pero lo que menos quiero es ganar .

Julie : Esta bien , entonces hagamos una cosa ¡!

Runo : Que cosa ¿?

Julie : Yo lo llevo a mi casa , si para el sábado no encontraste vestido , te pones este Si?.

-Alice no muy convencida dijo- Esta Bien ¡!

Runo y Julie se llevaron los disfraces y Julie se llevo el Vestido de Alice.

Y luego todos volvieron a sus hogares . Alice y Runo hicieron sus cosas y luego cenaron

Pero se ya era tarde así que se fueron a acostar. Pero Runo quiso preguntarle algo a Alice.

Alice , estas segura con lo de Joe ¿?

Si .Bueno No estoy completamente segura , pero no pasa nada ¡!

Pero , no me vas a negar que Shun algo te gusta ¡! – le dijo Runo algo picara-

La verdad , es que si , pero si tiene novia no me voy a interponer – respondió Alice –

Si esta bien , pero Shun te hablo y eso no es muy común en el .

Que quieres decir – Dijo Alice algo intrigada -.

Nada , solo que párese que le caíste bien .- dice Runo algo misteriosa-.

Poray es porque soy la chica de intercambio , y quería saber en que idioma hablaba –y Runo se río -.

Bueno como quieras , solo cuídate y ahora vamos a dormir .- dijo Runo entre un bostezo-.

Si , ya es tarde . Adiós Runo ¡! – y Alice se giro –

Que sueñes bien ¡! – Runo dijo de nuevo con picardía -.

A Alice le costo dormirse pero lo logro aunque su gran pregunta era Shun ¿? Almenos sabia su nombre ahora.

El Miércoles y el Jueves pasaron mas que rápido . Y Alice seguía pensando en ese día el Sábado ¡! Cada vez que se cruzaba con Shun se acordaba de el Sábado .

Runo , esperaba que algún cierto chico la invitara a el baile , y si tubo ofertas pero no de las deseada .

Julie , se la había pasado coqueteando con Billy para que la invite .

Dan , recibía ofertas de chicas desesperadas , y viejas noviecitas que todavía gustaban de Dan , pero parecía que con solo las mirara Runo , las chicas salían corriendo . Era como " Las Mafia de Runo" ….

Y por ultimo Joe , que intentaba acercarse a Alice , pero ella no le prestaba mucha atención que digamos , el le hablaba y ella estaba en sus pensamientos .

Pero se hizo viernes y ya era la hora del receso .

Y Runo , ya aceptaste con quien ir ¿? – Alice le preguntaba mientras se dirigían al patio-

No , no me eh decidido – dice Runo algo triste –

Yo creo que decidido ya esta , pero el no te lo propuso aun – y Alice la mira a Runo –

Si Alice , tienes razón , pero esperare a que toque el timbre , sino lo hace veré si voy con " Me como los mocos" o "Me creo el centro del mundo" –dice Runo algo enojada-.

No crees que Dan necesita un empujón ¿? – le dice con plena confianza a Runo-

Dan , porque Dan ¿? – Mientras Runo quería ocultar su rubor -.

Vamos Runo , desde que te conocí hace ya casi una semana , me hablas de el como si fuese el único hombre en la tierra , Adeslas de que en cada oferta que Dan recibía , tu te ponías como loca , y hacías que las chicas lindas corran de el .- le dijo Alice –

A ti no te puedo ocultar nada ¡! – responde Runo algo contenta porque sabia que podía contar con Alice -.

Tranquila Runo , estoy segura de que Dan también gusta de ti . pero es algo orgulloso y tímido en este tema ¡! – le dice a Runo , dándole un gran aliento -.

Si tu lo dices – le responde Runo muy entusiasmada- .

Pero vamos Alice , tu también esperas a Alguien y no es a Joe ¡! – dice retomando la conversación Runo-.

Si , puede ser que mi corazón lo haga pero , tampoco Joe me ah propuesto algo , y el resto no los conozco ni un poquito .

Pero a Shun tampoco lo conoces – y justo llega Julie-.

Hay chicas ya es viernes y Billy no ah dicho nada ¡! – dice Julie como si fuese algo de vida o muerte -.

Y mas encima esta hace como Una Hora hablando con Roxy – Mientras Julie los señalaba y se ponía furiosa -.

Pero acaso el te dijo que la invitaría ¿? – dijo Alice intentando calmarla-.

No! Pero yo creo que ya la invito . Y claro si es mas grande que yo ¡! Van al mismo salón , tiene pelo negro y ojos celestes , a y como si fuese poco no para de hablarle y reírse con ella . – Y Julie se irrito mas -.

Descuida Julie , tu eres mas linda y tu lo haces reír mucho mas , lo se .- le dice Alice.

Aunque a esta altura yo creo que ya son novios – Dice Runo solo de peleadora -.

Y Justo llega Billy y dice .

Ey Julie quieres venir un momento ¡! – mientras se alejaba de Roxy -.

Julie : Si Claro – mientras se le llenaban los ojos de ilusión -.

Eh Julie ¿ Quieres ir al baile de mañana con migo? – pregunta Billy-.

Julie: Si Claro Billy – Y lo abraza al estilo Julie -.

Pero espera un momento , No seré tu segunda opción ¿no? – Julie lo miraba a Billy –

Claro que no tonta ¡! Solo quería esperar , para saber sino irías con otro chicos – y se sonrojan -.

Claro que no ¡! Si llevo toda la semana esperándote – y se sonrojaron a un mas-.

Y mientras Alice y Runo hacían de espectadoras …

Veo que tenias razón Alice – Dice Runo muy contenta por su amiga -.

Pero si es mas que seguro , que se gustan – dice Alice súper contenta -.

Al igual que tu y Dan ¡! – dice muy picadamente Alice -.

Y Runo se sonrojo , pero justo volvía Julie con una gran sonrisa ….

Alice ,tenias razón Billy me ah invitado . Hay las quiero tanto ¡!

y las abraza muy fuerte a las dos -.

Bueno almenos una consiguió lo que deseaba .- dijo Alice –

Animo chicas , Shun , con lo hermosa que estarás de seguro te sacara a bailar .

Y Dan vamos Dan cuando no quede mas tiempo te invitara . De seguro .

- afirmaba Julie muy segura -.

Y suena el timbre eso quería decir hora de terminar con las cosas de la fiesta .

Y entraron todos!!

El Salón estaba ya casi listo , solo faltaban los globos que serian colocados el sábado por los algunos de 3-A y de 2-A .Todo Luces listones de colores , todo estaba perfecto , pero le faltaba nombre a la fiesta antes de que enviaran las invitaciones portados los salones a todos lo chicos y repartieran los volantes en esta ultima hora que ya iban a ser impresos en un instante .

Y Alice propuso .

Que tal sena ¡!

**Fiesta de mitad de año**

**¡Celeste Cielo! **

Eso se imaginaba Alice , ya que todo parecía estar a color celeste los volantes , las tarjetas de invitación , faltaba hacer el cartel y entregar las invitaciones .

Algunos otros también dieron nombre pero Alice gano rápidamente en una votación rápida . Y cuando terminaron de hacer todo Dan se acerco a Runo.

Runo , tienes un segundo – y se sonrojo algo Dan -.

Si – Dijo Runo sorprendida-.

Bueno , quería saber si querías ir al baile conmigo . – dijo rápidamente Dan -.

Claro que tengo pretendientes pero …

Ah Runo se le abrieron los ojos muy, muy grande y sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero con esto ultimo de Dan dijo .

Dan , Bastaba con la pregunta ¡!

Eso quiere decir – Dijo Dan sin saber que iba a decir Runo -.

Quiere decir que Si – Y lo abraza -.

Mientras tanton en la puerta Alice y Joe miraban así donde estos dos se encontraban .

Parece que estos dos ya tienen pareja – dijo Alice contenta por su amiga -.

Si que suerte por ellos – mientras Joe se ponía algo tímido -.

Y tu tienes pareja ¿?

No todavía No – respondió Alice con una solo intención -.

Y justo suena el timbre de salida ¡! Y Alice se va , dejando a Joe con la palabra en la boca ¡! Pero cuando salen…

Me alegro por ti Dan – dice Billy -.

Gracias , pero tu no te quedas atrás – dice Dan en algo de defensa.

Si eh dejado muchos corazones rotos pero que se le va a hacer , mi corazón ya eligió – dice Billy triunfante -.

Vaa… Que profundo ¡! Y tu Joe con quien iras ¿? – Pregunta Dan como si ya supiera la respuesta -.

Por ahora con nadie – dice Joe algo afligido -.

Pero si has recibido muchas ofertas .-dice Dan confundido -.

Si pero no de la que el quería – Dice Billy burlón -.

Alice ¿? Pero ella tampoco tiene pareja .- dice Dan -.

Vamos Joe ve , de seguro te acepta , ya esta jugada ya es viernes .

dice Billy -.

Mientras las chicas …

Alice , mira quien viene hacia qui …- dice Julie contenta-.

Quien ¿? – y Alice se gira -.

Eh Alice … - dice la vos tímida de Joe -.

Si Joe – dice Alice intrigada -.

Julie toma a Runo y se van corriendo . Ya volvemos – y luego se van .

Joe sierra los ojos y dice – Quieres ir al baile con migo ¿? – y luego los abre

Claro ¡! Estaba esperando a que alguien que conozca lo haga ¡!

Me alegro de haber sido Yo – Dice Joe triunfante y dando una sonrisa -.

Bueno debo irme – y Alice le da un beso en la mejilla , que deja rojo a Joe -.

Luego se despidió de Julie y se fueron a casa de Runo ( Runo y Alice )

Y que paso – Pregunta Runo impaciente -.

Me propuso ir al baile con el – y Alice sonríe -.

Y que respondiste ¿? – dice mas ansiosa Runo -.

Que Si ¡! – Dice Alice contenta -.

Hay que bueno Alice – y la abraza -.

Y luego llegaron a la casa de Runo , que se conectaron y empezaron Hablar con Julie .

Eh ¡! Julie – dice Runo saludando a la pantalla de la PC -.

Hola chicas , espero que ya se estén preparando ¡!

Preparando , para que ¿? – dice Alice -.

Como para que ¿? Para la fiesta ¡! No me vas a decir que Joe no te invito , porque Billy ya me contó todo – y Julie ríe -.

Pues si la invito – dice Runo desde la PC -.

Menos mal que no era un secreto – dice Alice en broma -.

Y bueno las noticias vuelan – responde Julie -.

Y todas ríen juntas…

Chicas a comer ¡! – se escucha la vos de la madre de Runo que había vuelto esa misma tarde , de su viaje , y ya había estado hablando con Alice -.

Ya vamos Mama – grita Runo , mientras se levantaba -.

Bueno creo que las están llamando – dice Julie .

Si bueno , hasta mañana a la tarde ¡!

Ya que el sábado se la pasarían colgando globos -.

Chau Julie – Le saludaba Alice a Julie -.

-. Luego apagaron todo y se fueron a comer -.

Mientras tanto Dan , Billy y Joe tomaban unos refrescos ¡!

Dan : Y bueno , ya me voy porque mañana trabajo – y después fiesta .

Billy : Que pasa Dan , no te aguntas ¿? – Le dice Billy desafiante -.

Si me aguanto , pero después tengo que hacer cosas ¡! Y necesito descansar – se defendió Dan -.

Si Dan tiene Razón – Mejor vamos – dijo Joe calmando la situación -.

Okey , como quieran – asedio Billy -.

Y se fueron a descansar . Alice y Runo ya estaban por dormir .

Alice ya estaba dormida , pero Runo y le costaba ya que se había quedado pensando en Dan y ella - ¿ Que pasara el sábado? – se preguntaba Runo .

Se hizo la mañana siguiente , nada mas pasaría ¡!

Runo y Alice se dirigieron a el salón para colgar los globos y las terminaciones de la fiesta de esa noche .

Toda la tarde se la pasaron , pero paso rápido . Que podía pasar ya solo saltaban unas horas . Y Alice recordó que no tenia su vestido o mejor dicho disfraz -.

Que voy a hacer – dijo Alice -.

Pues Vamos ahora a lo de Julie ¡!

Pero si esta lejos¡!- le respondió Alice a Runo -.

No importa , llamemos a Marucho , un niño rico que si lo invito a la fiesta de seguro nos lleva en su avión – explico Runo -.

Como quieras – respondió Alice

-Y Runo llamo a Marucho , era un niño Rubio mucho mas joven , pero era muy amigable para ser rico -.

Gracias Marucho ¡! – dijo Runo al finalizar -.

Marucho : De Nada Runo , y claro que iría , pero hoy hay una reunión en mi casa y ay tenia este plan .

Bueno gracias igual – respondió Runo .

-Luego Alice tomo el disfraz de Runo y subieron al avión de Marucho -.

Julie gracias por abrirnos , me salvaste – dijo Alice agradecida -.

Bien ahora a cambiarnos ¡!- dijo Julie Feliz porque ella gano de nuevo -.

Pero tu ya estas lista – dijo Runo -.

Pero si acabo de empezar ¡! – dijo Julie chistosamente , aunque todavía le faltaba-.

Mientras los chicos ya estaban listos Billy Joe y Dan , se vistieron como los tres mosqueteros ¡! Eran graciosos pero les quedaba súper bien .

Pero iban a tener que esperar a sus Damiselas "".

Julie aunque fue la primera en empezar , fue la ultima en terminar , pero Runo tenia que ir muy pintada y Alice solo se delineo los ojos y se dio un poco de color a sus mejillas que serian tapadas por la mascara , luego se puso todos sus rulos atados pero que se veían tipo la princesa Bella ( de la bella y la bestia) y con unos hermosos zapatitos estaba echa toda una princesa .

Julie se hizo una gran coleta en su pelo bien Árabe y Runo se dejo suelto el pelo.

Cuando llegaron , a la entrada bajaron en el gran Avión de Marucho , y cuando bajaron quedaron súper bien . Y los chicos se quedaron boca abierta cuando las vieron.

Guau estas hermosa Julie – dijo Billy loco de amor por Julie -.

Tu también lo estas Billy – y se tomaron del brazo y entraron a la fiesta -.

Cuando entraron todos los miraban , eran como la pareja mas dispareja pero perfecta.

Dan y Runo , no se Hablaron para no arruinar el hermoso momento . Pero Dan la tomo de la Mano y se sonrojaron los dos pero entraron . Cuando entraron , todos los que los vieron y los conocían se quedaron boquiabierta Dan y Runo , pero si son el agua y el aceite ¡! Igual hacían una pareja de sueños .

Y por ultimo Alice y Joe .

Es un muy buen disfraz – dijo Alice regalando una sonrisa -.

El tuyo es impresionante – dijo como si no la reconociera –

Pero quedara mejor con la mascara – y se la puso -.

Te aseguro que tu cara es muy bella Así – Dijo Joe haciendo sonrojar a Alice .

Pero Luego entraron ¡! Y cuando Alice entro con su gran vestido ¡! Todos la miraron como si fuese el mejor vestido del mundo , con ella era la combinación perfecta ¡!

Y luego entro Joe , que la tomo de la mano y entraron a el centro del salón .

Mientras la gente los miraba y la música sonaba .

Pero Claro cuando terminaron de " entrar" entraron Shun y Chan .

El parecía ser todo un príncipe ¡! Ella era como una dama antigua . Pero no fueron tan importantes como Joe y Alice .

Chan no lo podía creer , ella siempre era la mejor la que todos miraban , y junto con Shun era la pareja perfecta ,hasta que llego Alice y su hermoso vestido , que claro que ella no sabia que era Alice .

Shun que le pasa a la gente que no nos mira como siempre ¿? – pregunta disimulada mente a Shun. Chan como mucha rabia -.

Creo que esa pareja – dijo Shun mirando así el centro del salón -.

Y Chan ve a la princesita y su caballero en el centro ¡!

Creo que es la princesita y su mosquetero "" – dijo sarcásticamente Chan -.

Quien cera ¡! – pregunta suavemente Shun , perdido en la belleza de esa " princesita".

No lo se , pero tampoco me importa , Yo Ganare esta corona .- dijo soberbiamente Chan. Anque ella no era tan mala .

Como quieras – le responde Shun .

Y luego empiezan a Bailar todos .

Creo que Alice , Hoy te ganara – Le decía Billy a Julie sorprendido-.

Si ya lo se , pero esa es la idea , mi meta de hoy es ser la segunda – y lo mira a Billy como diciendo que no le haga mas preguntas-.

Eso es muy raro de ti , ¿ Que pasa con tigo? – Dijo Billy muy intrigado -.

Digamos , que estoy ayudando a una amiga ¡! Y ya vasta de preguntas ¡! – le dice algo enojada -.

Si esta bien , de todas maneras tu eres la mas linda te toda la fiesta para Mi ¡!- Y Billy calma la situación , con su estilo galán , que hace que Julie se derrita por el -.

Ey hola , como anda la parejita Feliz – Dice Alice interrumpiendo el momento -.

Y luego se pusieron a Hablar …

Mientras tanto , Shun se había alejado de Chan , ya que ella estaba insoportable , ya que esa noche no era el centro de atención .

Julie , Billy , Joe y Alice hablaban cuando Joe se va a ver la musica , ya que el era el encargado de ayudar al que pasaba la musica esa noche .

Y llega Shun .

Shun : Hola , princesa , oh y hola Odalisca y Mosquetero – Dice Shun dando un beso en cada mano es estas dos , como todo un príncipe -.

Un gusto príncipe ¿ Shun? – dice Billy burlón pero discreto -.

El mismo – Y Shun hace una mini reverencia en joda -.

Parece que el príncipe se ah levantado de buen humor hoy ¡! – Dice Alice , intentando sacar conversión con Shun , ya que ella con la mascara era pura confianza -.

Y cuando estos dos se quisieron dar cuenta , Billy y Julie estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellos besándose muy tiernamente , pero mejor no Molestar.

Parece que los amigos de la princesita están enamorados ¡!- Shun re ruborizo y Alice estaba Roja por la situación pero se disimulaba por la mascara -.

Y si quien sabe cuando uno se puede enamorar – dijo Alice muy atrevida pero tímida al mismo tiempo -.

Si eso es muy cierto . Y yo me pregunto si la princesita quisiera bailar ¿?- dice Shun tomando todo el coraje de un gran Peleador -.

Mmm.. Sabes por el momento no me meto con los príncipes comprometidos .

**Continuara……**

**Bueno acá esta la continuación , vieron chicas estoy intentando cambiar mi forma de escribir , jeje , las quiero un montón , y les quería contar que hoy es mi cumple años el 19/2 y estoy orgullosa de saber que conozco gente como ustedes , pero hoy solo pido una cosa que " M " me made un saludito .**

**Me aria tan Feliz , y con el apoyo de ustedes de seguro lo logro , jaja las quiero .**

**Bueno ese esta dedicado a todos los que quiero y conozco , ósea que aunque las conozca poquito , yo ya las considero Amigas ¡!**

**Mas encima , ustedes no se esperan lo que pasa … Pero tranquilas que pronto actualizare , solo les pido que me dejen mensajes o como se llamen jeje porque sino me siento un poquito mal cuando no me dejan muchos mensajes pero para mi ya 5 son mas que un montón , entonces se los agradezco de corazón .**

**Bueno ojala me deseen un muy Feliz Cumple años , que ese es el mejor regalo que me pueden dar , además de haberlas conocido . **

**Y por ultimo , quiero contarles que cuando empecé a terminar la historia , estaba escuchando una canción que decía**

**Lo que siento por tii **

**Te lo voy a decir …**

**Y después decía **

**Es Amor – Es Amor …**

**Y para el momento estaba bárbara jeje y antes había escuchado una canción que también , yo me la imaginaba de fondo del baile cuando Shun se acerco a Alice . Y decía .**

**Todo Cambio , Cuando te vi. Ohh **

**Jaja y eso fue lo que les paso a estos dos a Shun y Alice , no saben si escuchan la canción mientras leen esto queda súper . Bueno ahora si las dejo **

**Chau mis amores la re quiero .!!**

**Ah y hoy mi mama me regalo un Bakugan y estoy re feliz jeje . Adiós**

**Aleca **

Ojala pase alguna Vez


	3. Cap 3 Un Brillo Especial

**Aleca Un Brillo especial.**

**Cap 3 : Encuentro de parejas .**

Mmm… Lo siento pero por el momento no me meto con chicos comprometidos – Le respondió Alice , muy segura -.

Shun quedo , frío ante esto era nuevo para el , en general aunque el no lo quisiera , las chicas se enloquecían cuando el le hablaba , claro tenia una actitud fría , pero el solo pensar en que un chico tan misterioso les hablase , se ponían totalmente locas . pero esto no había sucedido con Alice .

Pero te aseguro , que volveré a intentarlo – le dice Shun muy seguro -.

A claro , eso si yo acepto – le respondió Alice -.

Pero justo llega Joe ….

A… - Pero justo fue tapado por la mano de Alice -.

Esta es una hermosa pieza para bailar , con el Hombre que me invito a venir a la fiesta – y toma todo el coraje del mundo deja las bebidas que Joe había llevado , y las deja en las manos de Shun , mientras se voltea y toma a Joe que todavía no entendía nada . Además de dejarle bien en cara a Shun que el no la había invitado como para darse el lujo de bailar con ella -.

-Pero Shun pensó -. ¡Chica difícil! Pero podré saber quien eres .

Y Joe , tomo a Alice y siguieron bailando . Shun no podía hacer nada mas que decir .

Bueno espero que en algún momento bailemos , pero tienes razón cada uno baila con quien decide venir – Y luego se fue -.

Pero que es lo que quería – dijo Joe muy intrigado -.

Nada ¡Solo quería bailar! – Dijo Alice intentando evadir a las preguntas de Joe -.

¿Y porque le dijiste que no? ¡Solo quería bailar! ¿o acaso quería algo mas? – Le dice Joe sumamente convencido de que algo mas pasaba -.

Porque tu me invitaste , ¡Y no quería bailar con el! – Responde Alice , mientras miraba hacia el piso -.

Alice , tu crees que yo no me doy cuenta , que a ti te gusta Shun - Mientras Joe le levantaba la cara , asiendo que ella lo mirara bien de frente -.

Alice se sonrojo -. Pero ella sabia , que Shun y ella , era lo mas imposible , por muchas razones y una de ellas era que el tenia novia y parecía muy ruda .

Bueno Shun , es muy interesante , pero solo eh hablados dos palabras con el , y no parece que valga la pena – dice Alice algo tímida -.

Bueno Alice , como tu quieras . Lo único que te prometo es que te cuidare – dice Joe muy protector -.

Gracias Joe – Se sintió muy a gusto Alice -.

Mientras tanto Dan y Runo.

¿ Eh , quieres bailar? – dijo Dan -.

Si tu quieres – dice Runo -.

Justo Alice los ve y se lleva a Joe a que les ponga música , romántica para ver si se animaban , y dejaban de pelear .

Claro que Joe era el que ayudaba al encargado de la música. Alice le pidió este favor .

Pero cuando Joe se fue a encargar la música aparece …

Y ahora si , La Princesita , quiere bailar - Shun la había visto , y no aguantaba -.

Mmm … no lo se , deberías preguntarle a mi pareja – dice Alice intentado safar -.

Pero , yo te lo eh preguntado a ti – dice Shun mientras le estiraba la mano , para que Alice la tomara -.

Alice se sonrojo , y como estaba con la mascara pensó – Nada malo podrá pasar -. Y respondió .

Esta Bien , pero solo una canción – Responde Alice -.

Shun , rápidamente la tomo de la cintura , claro que el no era así , pero si no aprovechaba la situación , podría ser que jamás pasara . Y el no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad . , Mientras tanto Alice sentía como unas manos claramente masculinas , tomaban su pequeña cintura , que solo separaba de la mano del el joven llamado Shun , una tela Azul-Celeste , asiendo que la chica se pusiera roja e incomoda , pero pronto apoyo sus débiles brazos , en los hombros del joven , rozando suavemente con su larga y sedosa cabellera.

Pero su momento paso , se hizo mas corto de lo que se esperaban , pero eso no quitaba que ellos dos se separaran , había terminado la pieza y lo único que habían echo era parar de moverse , pero siguieron en su posición de baile , el cual así que ellos se miraran frente a frente , y Alice cayera rendida ante , esa rara mezcla de colores en los ojos del joven y claro su tan peculiar "brillo especial " que ella reconocería en cualquier parte .

Me alegra que hallas aceptado esta pequeña canción .- Dijo Shun muy contento , pero disimulándolo por completo , aunque en su tono de voz , se notaba su buen humor -.

¿ Y porque tan interesado en mi? – dijo Alice muy tímidamente , pero también disimulándolo -.

Esa pregunta ,no corresponde , ya que tu sabes mas de mi , que yo de ti

Es cierto , pero respóndeme y puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras . Y yo veré si respondo – dije Alice intentando hacer que el le diga sin saber lo que se espera -.

Bueno . Mi respuesta es simple , porque eres hermosa y quiero saber a quien le corresponde esos ojos que tienen un intenso brillo especial , que yo nunca eh visto antes – responde Shun sincero , pero algo exagerado , para el gusto de Alice -.

¡Claro , que los viste! Yo lo se . Pero si tu no viste mi cara , como puedes decir que soy hermosa , podría tener algún defecto – Dice Alice muy intrigada y sonrojada -.

Por lo tanto Shun , sabia que podría descubrir la dueña del ese cabello enrulado y largo , además de su no muy común color de pelo. Pero con esto ultimo Alice le había ganado de Antemano -.

¿Y tu nombre es?- dijo Shun sabiendo que ahora a el le tocaba preguntar , ya que el le había contestado , y lo que habían acordado , el no se lo olvidaría - .

Prefiero , no decir eso , al menos por ahora – Alice sabia que , el tenia todas las de ganar , así que opto por hacerse la tonta , y averiguar que era lo que Shun quería -.

Bueno , si no quieres bailar , no me respondes , por lo menos acompáñame a la terraza , de aquí arriba , esta lleno de plantas , y tiene una hermosa vista . – dijo Shun muy pícaro-.

Alice sin darse cuenta callo , en la " trampa " de Shun y disimuladamente , se fueron a la terraza .

Y cundo llegaron …

Bueno creo que me corresponde , mi segunda pregunta – Le decía Shun a Alice mientras la ayudaba a subir -.

Si – Le respondió Alice con una leve sonrisa , que hizo incomodar a Shun -.

¿A que grado vas?- Dijo Shun -.

Tampoco lo diré – dijo Alice , desanimándolo un poco a Shun -.

Bueno , por lo menos quítate la mascara – ya Shun algo molesto -.

Claro que no – respondió Alice , asiendo que Shun pensara en algo -.

Bueno ¡ Entonces tendré que hacerlo con mascara! – respondió Shun mientras se acercaba a Alice , lentamente -.

¿ Hacer que? – Pregunto Alice , mientras ponía una cara de desorbitada , perdida en la mirada firme y profunda de Shun que el se había quedado en frente de ella , sin pestañar en silencio , y tranquilo mientras la miraba , que hizo callar a Alice , pero pronto dijo -.

Hacer esto – Y Shun , puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de Alice , tomando su pelo suavemente , con sus manos masculinas . , asiendo una pequeña presión desde atrás y por delante acercándose a los labios de Alice , y con su otra mano , tomaba las suaves manos de Alice que estaban juntas , y Shun cerro sus ojos , y chocaron sus labios lenta y suavemente , pero apasionada . Los ojos de Alice se abrieron , mucho mas grandes de lo normal , estaba mas que sorprendida y ruborizada , pero pronto fueron cayendo sus ojos hasta cerrarse , el corazón le latía y parecía un sueño .

Pero no . Era real mas real de lo que ella se podía imaginar .

Finalmente Alice reacciono , y se dio cuenta de que ese había sido su primer beso . Y quien se lo había dado era ese chico de 3-C de secundaria llamado Shun . El cual le había robado el corazón desde el primer día en que sus miradas se cruzaron .

Pero , un brusco ruido de micrófono , los interrumpió haciendo que Shun la soltara y digiera

¡Será mejor que vallamos!.

-Alice todavía no salía del transe , pero con la poca reacción que tubo , dijo .

¿Por qué?

¡Porque de seguro tu ganaras! Solo mira como estas – dijo Shun -.

¿Que acaso tengo algo? – Pregunto Alice , saliendo de se reciente trance y algo asustada -.

¡No! , amenos que ser hermosa , por dentro y por fuera ,sea un defecto . Pues si lo es , tu eres la chica mas defectuosa de todas .- dice Shun con una sonrisa , que era hermosa , pero parecía que le costaba hacerlo , era como si no estuviese acostumbrado a hacerlo .

Alice , obviamente se volvió a sonrojar .

Y luego bajaron corriendo por las escaleras , que de echo a Alice se le complicaba ya que llevaba un vestido y un par de zapatos , la verdad que corriera con todas esas contras era sumamente increíble . Esto hizo que Shun se quedara mirándola , pero en el apuro de la chica , se choco con el , pero este joven ágil , alcanzo a tomarla y aprovechando la situación , pensó muy rápido y la subió estilo Novia , a Alice para apurar la situación , asiendo que Alice sintiera que era un chico fuerte y muy bien entrenado , a menos de que sea genético , que no seria posible , las brazos muy bien marcados de ese joven , pero el joven antes de avanzar dijo .

Sujétate de mi , tómame como si me estuvieses abrázanos .- le dijo Shun muy convencido y con una expresión no muy simpática , y Alice accedió rápidamente al pedido del joven , y puso sus brazos por encima de los hombros del joven llegando a la espalda y tocando suavemente se sedoso cabello unas vez mas , como cuando había bailado hace unos momentos atrás . y si se notaba que tenia buena espalda también .

Pero apenas Alice se aferro a el , el joven empezó a andar muy ligero , que hizo que Alice se agarrara del chico mucho mas fuerte y dejando su cabeza al lado de la de el por encima del hombro derecho del joven y poniendo sus ojos cerrados , ya que Alice no estaba nada acostumbrada a todo eso .

Shun sintió cuando la chica se acerco a el y cerro sus débiles ojos , pero ya faltaba poco del tramo y cuando llego el dijo .

Bueno ahora no hagamos ruido , a menos que quieras que hagamos un escándalo .

Alice sintió que ya el joven había parado de correr , cuando escucho , levanto su cara quedando , en frente del chico , pero lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos , era que estaban en frente a la puerta que daba al salón de la fiesta , mientras la directora decía.

El príncipe y la princesa Alice y Shun .

Haciendo que una luz los enfocara justo en la cara y mas de medio salón los miraran , ya que estaban en una pose muy comprometedora .

Ella estaba subida a el , estilo Casamiento , y mirándose justo uno al otro . ¡Que situación!.

Allí fue cuando Alice salto de los brazos de Shun , asiendo que el solo se quedara con la pose de sus brazos tomándola a ella . Pero pronto Alice subió al escenario donde le entregaban Rosas , rosas y Shun de tras de ella .

Mientras la directora decía .

Y la segunda pareja , La bailarina y su Mosquetero . Billy y Julie .

Allí fue cuando se escucho el gran grito de alegría de Julie , que abrazo fuertemente a Billy . cuando el pobre , casi sin respiración decía .

¡Lo lograste Julie! .

¡Lo logramos Billy! – chillo Julie , mientras subían al escenario .

Y por ultimo , una pareja que nos sorprendió mucho esta noche . Runo y Dan , y sus disfraces de mosquetero y de " Chica gótica" .

Todo parecía arreglado al gusto de las tres jóvenes , Alice Julie y Runo … Claro que Runo y Dan se sorprendieron , pero no podían ponerse a discutir con toda la gente mirándolos y una luz iluminándolos en la cara .

Pero no todo era tan perfecto , ya que Chan y Joe no estaban tan felices por la noticia .

Hay la odio , yo debería estar allí – Decía una Chan muy molesta -.

Pero en el escenario ….

Alice , así que ese es tu nombre – Le susurraba a Alice asiéndola poner nerviosa -.

Pero Alice no aguanto la presión y cuando acabo todo , no dejo que Shun le hablara y se fue a buscar a Joe .

Chan seguía regañando , pero Shun decía.

Solo me falta ver tu rostro para estar completamente seguro de quien eres Alice .

No se tu Alice , pero ami si me gusto nuestro beso – siguió susurrando Shun .

Mientras Alice …….

Joe , ¿ quieres irte ya de la fiesta?

Si la verdad , ya no me divierte tanto – le respondía Joe mientras se giraba a mirarla -.

Perdóname Joe , es que Shun fue tan insistente .- Le decía Alice algo triste por su amigo -.

Que te dejaste llevar . Lo entiendo – le volvió a responder Joe -.

No Joe , solo quería saber , que es lo que buscaba de mi – Respondió Alice mientras lo miraba fijamente y apenada a Joe .

Te creo Alice ¡Ahora solo vamos! – Le respondió con una sonrisa Joe -.

Bueno pero , me prometes que me perdonas – le pregunta a Joe , antes de que el avanzara -.

Ya estas perdonada .

En el camino Alice y Joe olvidaron la fiesta , y hablaron y rieron hasta que llegaron a la casa de Joe .

Bueno veo que esta es tu casa – le dice Alice-.

Si pero , no dejare que camines sola por la calle . Quédate a dormir . – Le ofrece Joe a Alice -.

¿En tu casa? – le pregunta sorprendida Alice -.

Claro , hay otra cama en mi cuarto -.

Alice no muy convencida dice -. Bueno yo le avisare a Runo . Pero no tengo ropa para dormir .

No importa , te presto alguna remera mía , y mañana un vestido de mi madre – Parece que Joe ya lo tenia planeado -.

Y Alice se río .

Ajajá … Esta bien - Y luego le llamo a Runo. Quien le dijo que Shun , la estaba buscando -.

Alice , apago su teléfono y puso la remera que le dio Joe .

Claro que Joe no era pervertido , pero la remera aunque era larga , dejaba ver las largas y blancas piernas de Alice , que era inevitable no mirarlas .

Joe respondió antes de que Alice pensara cualquier cosa -.

No te sientas incomoda ¡No veré nada! – Alice se giro al escuchar esto -.

Pues de todos modos desearía que me miraras a la cara – Le respondió Alice a Joe , viendo como ponía una cara de asustado cuando ella se había girado , y vio como la mirada de Joe empezaba a subir a cada palabra que ella decía - .

¡Si lo siento! – Le respondió todo rojo -.

Bueno veo hasta mañana – Le dijo Alice con un tono algo molesta -.

Si hasta mañana – Le respondió a Alice , notando la molestia e rubor que tenia Alice al notar sus piernas -.

Claro que Alice no noto , como Joe la miraba mientras pensaba , pero ella estaba distraída con otras cosas .

Será que el Beso que Shun , había sido tan importante en la vida de Alice , ya que si mal ella no lo recordaba , el beso que Shun le " había robado" había sido su primer beso. Lo que le preocupaba a Alice era , si el beso en verdad había sido maravilloso , o solo había sido que era su primer beso y porezo le había parecido especial , pero en verdad no lo era .

Entonces le dijo a Joe .

Joe ¿Te molestaría?-dijo Alice pero fue interrumpido por Joe -.

¿Si me molestaría que? - Y pensó ahora o nunca-.

Si tu ….- dijo Alice de nuevo-.

Si Yo… - Y se acerca lentamente a la boca de Alice y la besa-.

Esto hizo que Alice abriera los ojos bien grandes de la sorpresa que en verdad no se la esperaba . Pero para decepción de ella el beso no se comparaba con el que Shun le había dado , ni siquiera se le parecía , ya que ella no sentía nada ni una emoción dentro de su corazón .

Y Joe pensó , "No sabia que los besos eran tan vacíos"

Luego se separaron. Y Joe comprendió que Alice no era la chica de la que estaba enamorado . Que ella era linda dulce y nada tonta , ¡Pero no! El seguía enamorado de Chan.

¿Qué pasa Joe? – Alice le pregunto a Joe mientras veía que el pensaba en algo muy profundo -.

Es que no sentí nada – Le confeso a Alice -.

Claro Alice estaba confundida totalmente , ella pensó que eso le había pasado solo a ella. Será que en verdad estaba enamorada de Shun , y porezo había sentido esa sensación tan especial al besarlo .

¿Acaso estas enamorada de otra?-Pensó Alice mientras también pensaba en Shun -.

Si ¡Puede ser! – le respondía Joe con tristeza y sinceridad -.

¿Y quien es?-Pregunto Alice , ahora si prestándole atención a se amigo Joe -.

Es … es de ¡Chan! Pensé que contigo cambiaria pero no. Sigo amándola a Chan .

Ya veo Joe , era Chan – Dice sorprendida Alice , pero contenta por su amigo , aunque su amor parecía no correspondido -.

Si . Veras Alice , yo fui novio de Chan , hasta que ella cambio totalmente , y empezó a hablar con Shun . Sabes no es tan mala como parece , ella es muy buena , Fuerte y muy hermosa . Pero no es la culpa de Shun , la culpa la tiene el primo de Shun .Klaus.

-Dijo Joe afligido-.

Ho vamos Joe , mi " atracción" por Shun – Dijo Alice para no decir otra cosa-.

Es idiota , pero lo tuyo con Chan parece Amor de Verdad -.

La verdad nunca , la olvidare . ¡La pasábamos tan bien!- Y Joe suspiro-.

Hubo un momento de silencio y reflexión .

Alice pensaba en Klaus . Que quería decir con eso de que Klaus hizo cambiar a Chan . ¿Qué había pasado? Será que Klaus tuvo que ver en la relación de Shun y Chan . Cuantas preguntas rodeaban la cabeza de Alice . Pero Joe interrumpió sus profundos pensamientos y dijo .

Pero Alice , Shun te ah buscado toda la noche – le dijo a Alice-.

Si ¡Es un caprichoso! – Alice dijo intentando evitar las intenciones de Joe -.

No creo que sea caprichoso . Mira lo poco que conozco de Shun , es que cuando algo se le cruza en la mente , no para hasta alcanzarlo , pero no cualquier cosa tiene que ser algo muy importante en su vida . Sino no se mete con nada – Le dijo muy seguro de sus pensamientos hacia Shun -.

Yo solo fui su diversión de la no – Dijo Alice muy apenada-.

Alice , estas nerviosa ¿ A caso paso algo mas? – Joe sabia que algo le pasaba-.

No , si pero… Es que … - Alice no terminaba sus frases -.

¿Que paso cuando te llevo Alice? ¿ Acaso te beso? – dijo Joe muy segura-.

Si , pero solo fue unos segundos , es que el empezó a sacarme información , pero como no lo logro , pero que podría embobarme , con sus labios . – Pero Alice se empezó a embobar de solo pensarlo - . Y luego la parte en ser "elegidos" del baile , el ahora sabe mi nombre . Y yo nose que hacer - le respondió Alice cuando se dio cuenta se había embobado-.

¡Entonces te beso!-dijo Joe riéndose por dentro -.

Si –respondió rápido Alice – Pero solo fueron unos segundos .

Si lo se. Pero por lo visto te hubiese gustado con mas tiempo –Le dijo Joe en tono Burlón-.

No , yo le dije que no me metía con chicos comprometidos – Algo enfadada respondió Alice-.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta que ya estaba acabando …

Ey Shun . Ven , ven para aquí – Grito Chan -.

Si ahora voy – dijo Shun mientras hablaba con su primo segundo-.

Pero es muy hermosa esa chica – Dijo el primo 2do Klaus -.

Si lo se , pero nadie me dijo nada sobre ella – dijo Shun algo intrigado y triste -.

¡Shun Ven Ya! – Grito fastidiada Chan -.

Será mejor que vallas . –Dijo Klaus -.

Y Shun se fue con Chan .

Que quieres Chan . – dijo Shun muy enojado con la actitud de ella -.

Mientras tanto ….

Billy y Julie se había ido a sus respectivas casas y como eran vecinos , se la habían pasado todo el viaje de regreso juntos .

Pero Runo y Dan.

Bueno Runo , creo que nos vemos el Lunes – Dan ya estaba cansado-.

¿Por qué el lunes? Podemos vernos hoy pero a la tarde –Le respondió Runo muy ilusionada -.

Claro lo aria , pero sabes tengo que dormir y luego tengo muchas cosas que hacer – Le respondió Dan mientras se rascaba la cabeza -.

Ah veo que eh sido tu chica del día , solo mente – Sumamente enfadada -.

¡No! Runo , es que le prometí a mi madre que mañana la ayudaría a llevar unas cosas – Dijo Dan intentando calmar la situación -.

Si ¿Pero eso no te va a llevar todo el día o si?-Le pregunto Runo aun enojada -.

Claro que no. Pero necesito descansar y hacer mis tareas para el lunes – Le intento explicar Dan , si saber que responderle -.

Runo , se sintió mal por lo de Dan , era evidente que el decía la verdad . Entonces Runo decidió decir .

Lo siento Dan – muy tímida -.

¡No Runo! Perdóname tu por no poder estar con tigo – dijo Dan algo apenado -.

Acto seguido . Se quedaron en silencio , pero Dan solo beso lentamente a Runo , esperando a que ella se sintiera mejor , y claro , descostrándole todo el amor que sentía Hacia ella , de la manera mas simple pero hermosa .

¡Besándola! Allí en esa salida , en frente a la gran puerta , justo debajo de la luna y las estrellas que poco a poco se iban yendo para dar lugar al amanecer que se acercaba lentamente .

Ya que allí es donde se sentían ellos , en las estrellas …

**Continuara ………**

**Huy pues son las 4:36 de la mañana aquí en donde vivo , y hace tres días que estoy pasando esto a la computadora , ya que primero lo escribo a mano cuando se me da la imaginación y después lo mejoro en la computadora , pero estuve muy baga leyendo cosas de ustedes , la verdad creo que volví a leer 2 veces a cada historia , y saben me siguen haciendo llorar .**

**Bueno ya basta de agradecimientos , y este capitulo va dedicado a mis personajes favoritos hasta la fecha de hoy ( las femeninas)**

**Alice – Bakugan-.**

**Kasumi – Ranma ½ -.**

**Flora – Winx -. **

**Sango – Inushaya -.**

**Entre otras …….**

**Pues estas son mis favoritas , las tres primeras se parecen mucho ¡!! Y Sango tiene cosas en común también . Siempre me gustan los personajes secundarios pero importantes al mismo tiempo , y si son dulces , familieros y tienen el pelo largo y marrón o parecido de seguro la elegiré como favorita de esa serie ¡!!!!! Ese es mi estilo , en algunas cosas me parezco a ellas . **

**Bueno en fin , también se los dedico a ustedes por sus historias maravillosas y sus RR jaja y a "M" jaja es infaltable , aunque no se le parezca en casi nada al chico de mi sueños , yo lo amo ¡! …**

**En fin , ya tengo escrito el 4 cap y me falta pasarlo a la compu , pero la próxima semana empiezan las clases aquí y no voy a poder seguir subiendo tan seguido mis historias así que aprovéchenme rápido . Bueno nos hablamos y gracias por leer .**

**Besos Aleca **

**Ah y algo mas , Si les sorprendió este capitulo no saben lo que va a pasar ¡!**

**Posdata para Sakura …**

**Gracias por contarme sobre Ranma ½ esta súper , pero me di cuenta de que ya lo conocía de hace mucho , pero nunca había seguido su serie . Bueno como ya leíste mi Nick , mi favorita obviamente es Kasumi ¡!! **

**Jajaja mas Ovio no puede ser . Pero la que también me cae muy bien aunque no se compara con Kasumi es Ukyo jaja me cae bien , pero no para Ranma .**

**Después que Akane es igual a Bellota de las chicas súper poderosas ¡!**

**Y me parece que la mas linda de todas es Shampoo y me da lastima que la hagan tan pesada , al principio parecía inteligente ¡! Pero bueno aparte pobre el "enamorado" que le encontraron ¡! Y debo admitir que Ranma es muy apuesto y con su actitud de chico malo y después sensible hace que te guste . Pero sigo firme con que Shun ¡! Y Helia son mis chicos favoritos **

**Callados , solitarios , fuertes pelos largos y negros , ojos intensos ¡!! Hay si no paro sigo hasta la 4:56 AM pero de mañana ya que acá es esa hora .**

**Bueno en fin …**

**Pero aunque a veces me gustaría que Ranma no se quede con Akane , terminan siendo una pareja de sueños ¡! **

**Y lo único que critico para mi gusto , es que Akane , que a todos les guste ella ósea me parece muy exagerado para mi gusto , y es mas hay animes que son mucho mas linda que ella , para mi gusto Shampoo es mucho mas linda ¡! Lastima que sea tan tonta ¡! Y Ukyo pues es re linda . Y bueno Kasumi con ese moño y esa cara angelical ¡! Es mas que hermosa . Y Bueno Akane es re linda , pero con el pelo largo se veía hermosa , ahora con el pelo cortito mmm... no me parece tan bonita **

**Y mas que con ese carácter no entiendo como todos se enamoran de ella , es algo ilógico pero esa serie esta re loca así que se entiende . **

**Y bueno nose tengo tanto para decirte ¡! Sobre esto y muchas mas cosas lastima que casi no vamos a poder hablar mas ya que empiezan las malditas clases ¡! Y mas encima no nos encontramos por el chad ¡! **

**Bueno ahora si me voy otro día te hablo de otra cosa ¡! Son las 5:05 AM y me tengo que despertar a las 8:00 hs así que adiós besos y me seguís con los capítulos de "Su Recuerdo" . Te re quiero Aleca **

**Ah y vieron que de apoco voy mejorando ajajá Adiós ¡!**


	4. Cap4 Un Brillo Especial

**Aleca ****Un Brillo Especial**** .**

**Cap 4 : "Si le quieres llamar cita".**

Runo , se sintió mal por lo de Dan ,era evidente que el decía la verdad .Entonces Runo decidió decir .

Lo siento Dan – dijo muy afligida Runo -.

¡No Runo! Perdóname tu por no poder estar con tigo – Le respondió Dan algo preocupado por la expresión que había puesto Runo -.

Acto seguido . Se quedaron en silencio , pero Dan solo beso lentamente a Runo , esperando a que ella se sintiera mejor , y claro , descostrándole todo el amor que sentía Hacia ella , de la manera mas simple pero hermosa .

¡Besándola! Allí en esa salida , en frente a la gran puerta , justo debajo de la luna y las estrellas que poco a poco se iban yendo para dar lugar al amanecer que se acercaba lentamente .

Ya que allí es donde se sentían ellos , en las estrellas …

Pero el aire ya se consumía , cuando Dan la soltó lentamente a Runo y se le quedo mirando a los ojos y le dijo .

¡Te Amo! Nose lo que sientes tu , pero adoro tu actitud valiente , y amo cuando te enfadas conmigo y terminas abrazándome , me encanta el color de tus ojos y tu color de pelo que te da un aire a una persona tan especial y única .Tus ojos llevan lentamente al sol , y es por ti que soy tan feliz . Runo nose lo que sientes tu , pero yo TE AMO – Mientras Dan demostraba sus sincero amor fue interrumpido , Runo le contesto sin el haberle preguntado nada .

¡Si! Dan , Claro que quiero ser tu novia – Y lo abraza fuertemente -.

De Verdad – Le decía el Pelimarron con los ojos bien abiertos por lo dicho , mientras tomaba la tomaba a Runo de la cintura -.

Claro Dan ¡Yo también te amo! – Mientras lo soltaba para mirarlo a la cara -.

Tanto amor tenia que acabar . Dan de verdad tenia que irse , y Runo tenia que volver o sus padres la regañarían . Pero a Dan se le ocurrió la idea de que Runo los valla a ayudar a el y a su madre ese mismo día pero a la tarde ya que eran las 4:00 AM del domingo .

Luego se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo acompañado por un beso . Mientras Dan , la miraba a Runo mientras cruzaba las calles . Ya que esa ahora era "Su Chica" , y no quería que algo le pasara .

Mientras Julie y Billy

…

Billy ya basta . Debemos ir a dormir – Chillo suavemente Julie , la cual estaba abrazada a Billy -.

¿Juntos? – le dijo intrigado , pero en broma Billy mientras se soltaban -.

¡Claro que no! Billy . En primer lugar , no tenemos una cama para los dos , y en segundo – Pero Julie fue interrumpida por un dulce beso de Billy -.

Esta bien , como quieras . Pero mis padres no están y puedes pasar la noche con migo – Dijo muy seguro Billy , al haberse despegado de Julie -.

¡Pero que pensaran todos! – Dijo Julie algo preocupada -.

Vamos Julie , no va a pasar nada , además , tu ya tienes 15 años , y en algún momento dormirás con algún Le dijo Billy muy convencido -.

Lo se , pero yo soy una mejor y no estoy preparada – dijo Julie muy tímidamente -.

No Julie , solo quiero pasar la noche con tigo sin separarme , nunca mas . Te prometo que no es intención hacerte sentir mal . – Billy le explico a Julie , muy seguro ya que era verdad . El no tenia malas o groseras intenciones -.

Bueno esta bien . ¡Yo te amo Billy! – y Julie lo toma de la mano -.

¡Yo también te amo Julie! No sabes lo importante que eres para mi – Mientras entraban a la casa de Billy -.

Luego se fueron a acostar , pusieron dos camas juntas , pero que eran diferentes , para que Julie se sintiera bien . Pero igual durmieron juntos , y muy acurrucaditos , como dos tiernos adolescentes y muy enamorados .

Pasaron las horas , y ya eran las 9:00 AM . Shun no había dormido en toda la noche , solo se había pegado un baño y puesto su ropa diaria .

Se encontraba en el tejado mirando el cielo celeste de la mañana , que es color le hacia recordar a los aros que llevaba esa princesa , llamada Alice . Claro Shun era un chico muy observador , y sobretodo en las cosas que le importaban , aunque en este caso en la persona que le importaba .Esa princesa que se encontraba aquella noche en la que le robe un beso .

Era un beso que el nunca había sentido por Chan , ni por alguna otra "novia" que había tenido . Ni siquiera lo había sentido en su primer beso .Pero ahora la que le robaba el corazón era esa extraña pero perfecta Alice .

Ese pequeño rose que hubo entre sus labios , fue mucho mas mágico que su primer beso y que sus besos con Chan .Que ahora Shun estaba confundido y todavía no recordaba como era que era novio de Chan . ¿ Cuando paso y como fue que termine siendo novio de ella? Se preguntaba Shun.

Solo se conocían , y pues cuando Chan se empezó a interesar por el , pues paso , y acabaron juntos . De un día para el otro , pero Chan era o había sido amable y buena cuando Shun la había conocido , pero de repente cuando se empezó a juntar , con las otras chicas y empezó a volverse "popular" o mejor dicho odiosa . Allí es cuando perdió todo el encanto que alguna vez Shun podría haberse fijado en ella .

Que por cierto no se comparaba con el encanto de Alice . Al menos en el corazón de Shun .

Pero Shun , se puso a pensar también , en quien era esa chica . Solo sabia su nombre y tenia el pelo anaranjado .Que por cierto era hermosamente enrulado .Que claro no había muchas chicas con el cabello de ese color , pero igual Shun decidió buscar por los ojos de la chica y su nombre , ya que Shun reconocería esos ojos en cualquier lugar , tenían un brillo especial , que dejaba ver todo sobre "Alice" su ternura su belleza y su tranquilidad .

"Será una larga búsqueda" – Susurraba Shan al aire de mañana Fresco y húmedo -.

Hola Alice ¿ como dormiste? – Dijo el joven llamando Joe -.

-Alice abrió suavemente sus ojos y cuando se encontró con la pregunta de Joe -.

Bien , y gracias . Pero ¡Que es esto! – dijo Alice sorprendida -.

El desayuno . ¿Te gusta? – le pregunto con una sonrisa Joe -.

Gracias Joe , no sabes el hambre que tenia . Pero no tenias que molestarte – Mientras el estomago le chillaba a Alice -.

No es nada . Después de todo tu eres mi invitada , y como invitada yo te debo atender – Le dijo Joe mientras Alice le sonreía -.

Alice comió . Luego se levanto y se cambio con lo que Joe le dio , y luego Alice y Joe hablaron . Alice era la mejor amiga de Joe , y el la ayudaría en todo lo que pueda . Pero dejaron bien en claro que solo eran amigos , que no había que engañar al corazón .

Y se hicieron las 11:00 AM y Alice debía irse , de seguro estaban preocupados por ella.

Pero en el camino , se encontró con Shun .

Se encontró tirada en el suelo , en frente a Shun .Que era con el que había chocado . Ya que Alice venia muy distraída pensando y Shun también estaba distraído , era raro que el se caiga al suelo .

Disculpa – Shun se levanto a ayudar a Alice , la cual le pareció muy familiar -.

Alice todavía estaba en trance cuando se dio cuenta de que Shun le extendía la mano , en señal de que quería ayudarla .

Alice tomo la mano del joven que ágil mente se había levantado .

Gracias – Le dijo Alice intentando ocultarse -.

No , perdóname es que iba muy metido en mis pensamientos . Bueno iba distraído – Dijo Shun para simplificar la explicación -.

Mmm… veo – le respondió Alice mientras soltaba la mano de Shun , al quedar en frente a el , cara a cara .

¡Eres tu! – dijo Shun , sorprendiendo a la chica que estaba en frente de el -.

Alice se dijo así misma . "No debes mentir mas" ya que Shun parece que se había dado cuenta .

Por casualidad ¡Eres Alice! – Pregunto el joven con impaciencia . Aunque estaba seguro de que era ella -.

Si ¡Soy Alice!

Lo sabia . ¿Pero no me recuerdas? – Pregunto Shun algo apenado , ya que había pasado solo unas cuantas horas desde que el había hablado en la fiesta , y bueno todo lo ocurrido -.

Si , si te reconozco – Pero Alice , algo le intrigaba – Pero … ¿Cómo fue que me reconociste?

¡Fue por el brillo especial en tus ojos! – Se le escapo a Shun , ya que el no quería decir eso pero sus sentimientos se le salían , sin el poder tener control sobre ellos .

En ese momento hubo silencio…

Pero Shun ya había dicho lo mas importante para el , así que siguió diciéndole cosas hermosas a Alice .

Y además reconocería esos rulos anaranjados en cualquier lugar . Y sin olvidar ese Mmm… de pensamiento antes de responder algo que te pone incomoda – Le confeso el joven . Que parece que había leído la mente de Alice , porque era verdad , cuando ella estaba incomoda decía Mmm… y luego respondía -.

Alice se sonrojo , y miro los ojos del Pelinegro , ya que esos ojos eran los que habían cautivado su corazón , en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron .

Ese brillo especial , de color Amarillo que llevaba el joven Shun en sus ojos , que con ese pelo lizo y largo y negro hacían resaltar la hermosura de ellos . Ese brillo que había echo enloquecer el corazón tierno y sincero de Alice .

Pero que aun así , ese brillo le decía a Alice , que Shun ocultaba algo que le había dolido mucho , y por eso el era tan duro , aunque con ella sea el hombre mas genial del mundo .

¡Pero pronto Shun , le hizo una pregunta a Alice!...

¿ A caso tu no querías que yo sepa quien eres? – Le pregunto sin tartamudear y con una mirada fijamente a los ojos de Alice -.

Discúlpame , pero tengo que irme – Alice le respondió y se fue corriendo hacia la cafetería , donde Runo le abrió -.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto Runo , mientras Alice se sentaba en una mesa y tapaba sus ojos llenos de lagrimas -.

Shun … eso paso – Le respondió Alice -.

¿Acaso te hizo algo malo? – Le pregunto Runo muy molesta con Shun -.

¡No! El no me hizo nada malo – Le respondió Alice -.

Entonces ¿Por qué lloras?- Runo le pregunto ya mas calmada -.

Porque , no confío en el . Hay algo en sus ojos , que me dice que esconde algo- Le respondió Alice-.

Pero Alice . Quizás es algo bueno lo que esconde . No parece un mal chico . Además Alice , no todos los hombres son malos – Le dijo Runo-.

Lose . Pero le tengo miedo , y al mismo tiempo . – Le dijo Alice cuando fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta .

Es el . No le abras – Le dijo Alice a Runo -.

Esta bien. –Le respondió la PeliAzul -.

Shun , había escuchado cuando la jovencita que le había sacado el corazón , asiendo que Shun demostrara sus debilidades sin impotencia alguna . Le había dicho a la otra , que no le abriera , así que Shun decidió irse . Pero no muy lejos .

Creo que ya se fue – le dijo Runo a Alice -.

Aja , si se fue – Dijo mucho mas calmada Alice -.

Y Alice , le contó que Shun la había besado , y que el la había ayudado a bajar , poreso cuando los vieron , estaban en una posición algo comprometedora . Pero Shun se entero de su nombre , y Alice decidió irse con Joe .

¿Y con Joe que pasa? –le pregunto Runo-.

Bueno Joe no quería que me quedase sola poreso , me ofreció pasar la noche en su casa , de echo se ofreció a devolver el vestido .

Y hablamos un largo rato , hasta que bueno … Me beso y nose que paso , pero no al el ni a mi nos paso nada no sentimos nada .

Y el me confeso que seguía enamorado de Chan .

A Runo le había sorprendido esto de Joe enamorado de Chan , pero parce que ellos habían ido a la primaria juntos y desde allí estaban juntos , hasta que se separaron y bueno parece que es cierto eso de " En donde hubo fuego , cenizas quedan" al menos por parte de Joe .

Entonces no sentiste nada – Le repitió Runo-.

No . Nada . Nose comparaba con el beso que … - Y Alice no quería admitirlo -. Que me dio Shun . Pero ese es una de mis miedos , ahora nose si el beso de Shun , fue de verdad maravilloso o solo sentí algo porque fui mi primer beso , pero nada mas . – Confeso Alice-.

OH Alice ¡Tu primer beso! Y te lo dio el chico por el cual estas enamorada – Chillo Runo-.

Si , pero ahora nose si estoy .enamorada de el . O solo es un capricho .

Alice solo hay una manera de averiguarlo . Bésalo una ves mas . Si sientes algo , es amor Alice . Le respondió Runo -. Bueno pero ahora debo irme , después me cuentas con mas detalles -.

Alice , se quedo Fría , no sabia que hacer ¿Un beso? Y si no sentía nada y Shun tampoco. Pondría en la cuerda floja a una pareja ( Shun y Chan) por una confusión .

Pero pronto Runo se cambio y la saludo a Alice.

Espera Runo ¿ A donde vas? – dijo Alice , cuando la vio arreglada pero sencilla .

¡Hay Amiga! Dan se me declaro , y me dije que ¡Si! – mientras Alice la abrazaba en forma de felicitación -.

¡Te felicito amiga! Ahora ve y luego me cuentas todo – le dijo Alice dejándola salir -.

Shun que estaba en la vereda del frente ( en el parque) la había visto salir a Runo , y dijo . ¿ Esa es Alice? . Pero aunque era muy bonita , no era Alice , sobretodo por sus ojos y su color de cabello .

Entonces Shun volvió a insistir , el quería saber que tenia que ver Alice y esa cafetería .Y golpeo la puerta.

Quien será – se preguntaba Alice -.

Toc , Toc ……

Clientes no pueden ser , de seguro es Runo que se olvido de algo – se dijo Alice mientras habría la puerta ,cuando se encontró con Shun.

¡Alice!- dijo Shun y poniendo un pie rápidamente antes que cerrara la puerta la cara.

¡No quiero hablar con tigo! – le dijo Alice intentando cerrar la puerta , pero Shun es mucho mas fuerte , y en el forcejeo Alice se cae , pero por suerte no se callo.

¿Estas bien? – Mientras intentaba agarrar la mano –

Si – le dijo cortantemente , mientras escapaba del agarre de Shun-.

Que quieres – le dijo nuevamente cortante Alice -.

Quiero hablar con tigo – le dijo Shun -.

Pero yo no quiero hablar con tigo – Le respondió Alice -.

Yo se que tienes miedo , y no es un buen momento para hablar . Y para esto que nos viene sucediendo pero si el problema es Chan – Pero Alice lo interrumpió -.

Yo no tengo miedo , y si no es un buen momento para mi – Le respondió Alice -.

¿Pero si dejo a Chan? – Y fue nuevamente cortado -.

No quiero que dejes a Chan . – Le dijo Alice -.

Bueno entonces ¿Por qué no hablas con migo? – Le pregunto Shun , mientras Alice le esquivaba la mirada-.

Bueno si lo que quieres es hablar , pues hoy no otro día – Le dijo Alice -.

Bueno que te parece mañana , después de la escuela una hora depuse – Le pregunto Shun -.

Bueno esta bien . – Alice sabia que tenia que enfrentarse a Shun -.

Listo , por ultimo me podrías decir porque te fuiste y no me respondiste mis preguntas , hoy cuando chocamos .- Le pregunto de nuevo Shun -.

Deberías esperar hasta mañana – Le dijo Alice sin mirarlo a la cara -.

Esta bien . Pero quiero decirte que eres para mi , y que Te amo como nunca ame a nadie , y sea como sea serás mi novia – Le dijo muy seguro Shun , que hizo que Alice se girada a mirarlo -.

Y quien te dijo que yo seré tu novia . No tienes ningún derecho a decidir por mi – Le dijo Alice . Mientras se perdía en los ojos de Shun -.

No lo are – Dijo Shun mientras se acercaba a la cara de Alice , ya que era irresistible no besar a la persona que amaba -.

Y a Alice le pasaba lo mismo . Pero sus estupidos miedos que le daba Shun , hizo

Que lo esquivara . Y digiera .

Si Shun te tengo Miedo .-Mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas , que hizo partir el corazón de Shun -.

Alice – Mientras Shun lloraba , y se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que hice para que me tenga miedo? -. Alice Te Amo . No puedo verte llorar . Tu eres mi razón por la que existo , y te juro que nunca te are mal . – A Shun se le llenaba los ojos de lagrimas , y la abrazo -.

¿Por qué me tienes miedo? – Le pregunto muy triste a Alice -.

Hay algo en tus ojos , hay un brillo que … - Y Alice se trabo y no podía continuar -.

Que hay en mis ojos . Porque yo cuando veo tus ojos también veo un brillo . pero es un brillo especial , que me mostró que debo cuidarte . Alice yo veo Un Brillo Especial en tus ojos , no tengas miedo de mi , solo quiero cuidarte . Tus ojos me dicen que has sufrido mucho .-Pero Shun no podía continuar -. ¿Qué ves Alice que ves?

OH Shun – Y Alice decide abrazarlo también -. Siento que me ocultas algo .

Pero Puedes confiar en mi – Le dijo Shun , que sintió el dolor que alguna vez Alice había sentido , su soledad , y Shun cada ves se enamoraba mas de Alice , por cada lagrima , por cada palabra que salía de Alice , Shun se enamoraba mas y mas -.

Déjame sola – Le dijo Alice soltándose , aunque no quería -.

¡Esta Bien! – Le dijo Shun tomando la manija de la puerta -.

Shun . – Le dice tímidamente Alice -.

¡Si! – se giraba Shun a volverla a mirar -.

Gracias! … ¡Te …. – Pero Alice no continuo -. Adiós Shun .

Adiós Alice – Shun sabia que Alice , iba a decirle algo importante , pero si ella le tenia miedo , el tenia que lograr que ella no le tuviese mas miedo , el tenia que demostrarle a Alice que no tenia que tenerle miedo . El la quería y por nada del mundo quería hacerle mal . Y si el tenia que contarle su secreto , lo aria , pero no se iba a permitir que Alice le tuviese miedo , ella era una persona muy pura y no se merecía nada malo -.

Al día siguiente era lunes , Shun había estado toda la noche llamando a Chan que no le contestaba . ¿Estará sin batería su Tel.? se preguntaba Shun . Así que Shun se dirigió rápido a la escuela , y espero a que llegara Chan . Tenia que decirle algo muy importante.

Pero Chan se estaba demorando mucho .

Mientras que Alice le había de contar todo lo que le había pasado aller cuando ella se fue .

Hola Runo , Hola Alice – Eran los chicos Dan , Billy y Joe que estaban hablando de sus cosas , bueno en verdad habían estado hablando de sus chicas . Hasta Joe les había contado .

Pero de repente Joe ve a Chan que entraba a la escuela y se puso a hablar con ella . Eran risa miradas y mas risas , y un poco de timidez , pero Chan la pasaba tan bien con Joe . Algo que nunca hacia con Shun . Además de que estaba algo molesta porque Shun cada ves le daba menos importancia a su relación .

Sonó la campana . Había que entrar.

Chan con nostalgia miraba a Joe mientras se iba a su salón .

Joe te sigo amando – susurro Chan -.

Y porque no se lo dices – le dijo Runo que la había escuchado -.

Porque el me debe odiar , por todo lo que le hice – Chan dijo sin darse cuenta -.

No pierdes nada con intentarlo – Le volvió a responder Runo , pero con un tono de vos algo raro , como si quisiera decir mas que "No pierdes nada con intentarlo" -.

Runo . Dijo Chan sorprendida

Tranquila no contare nada – le guiño el ojo Runo -.

Gracias Runo . Pero es tarde ya a entrado – Le dijo Chan mirando como entraban todos a sus salones -.

Bueno si no lo haces ahora hazlo después – Mientras Runo se iba a su salón -.

Chan había notado el tono de Runo . Algo mas decía en esas palabras . Pero se dispuso a entrar a su salón , aunque ahora tendrían Geografía , y la maestra siempre se retrasaba .

Cuando entro . Shun le dijo si quería hablar , y yo sabia que esa era mi oportunidad , para decirle a Shun que yo amaba a Joe -.

Mientras en la clase de Alice …

Runo estaba sentada al lado de Dan , Julie no había llegado , y Alice estaba sentada sola , mirando el parque que se veía por la ventana que estaba ella .

Hay Shun que are . Te tengo miedo , siento que ocultas algo , pero aller me diste a entender que es algo malo pero triste . Me siento tan mal al haberte echo llorar , ya que Runo me dijo que tu nunca lloraste , al menos en frente de ellos . Perdóname Shun . Alice pensaba todo esto , pero ella no sabia que Shun estaba a punto de decirle algo a Chan .

Chan , tu eres una chica muy genial , pero …. –Shun no quería herir sus sentimientos , pero ya no la amaba que podía hacer contra eso . En realidad el no sabia si algunas vez la había amado , o solo fue una confusión , y terminaron siendo novios -.

¿Pero Shun? Acaso me quieres dejar – Le pregunto Chan -.

Si … Lo siento pero ya no es lo mismo – Le dijo algo apenado Shun -.

Lo entiendo Shun . Creo que lo nuestro solo fue una confusión – Le dijo Chan leyendo la mente de Shun -.

Si , Chan , pero nose como fue la confusión . Perdóname – Le dijo Shun , muy sorprendido con la actitud de Chan , estaba muy cambiada . No no estaba cambiada , era la misma Chan de antes , la que el había conocido -.

.

¿Pero podemos ser grandes amigos como antes? – Le dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Shun -.

Claro Chan , siempre serás mi mejor amiga . Y yo se que a tesige gustando Joe .- Le dijo Shun , como diciéndole que se anime a decírselo -. Eres una gran Chica Chan , y Joe es con el que debes estar -.

Gracias Shun . Y lo se , pero es que tu primo Klaus insistió tanto con tigo , que creo que el nos hizo confundir -. Le respondió Chan a la pregunta de antes -.

Claro Klaus . – Dijo Shun , como diciendo que el era el culpable -.

Pero descuida Shun . Yo también te ayudare con Alice ¿verdad? – Le respondió burlona pero de verdad a Shun -.

Gracias Chan .

Pero justo entro la maestra y bueno todos empezaron a estudiar , o intentar hacerlo ya que Shun y Chan no podían quitar de sus mentes a sus verdaderos amores .

**Pues aquí les dejo el cap 4 que debo confesar que se me había olvidado desde la parte en que empieza Shun a hablar dentro de la cafetería con Alice . Así que improvise mucho ¡! Jaja pero masomenos eso era lo que quería contar en este cap . Bueno este va dedicado a todas/dos**

**Lo escritores de fic… porque a partir del lunes que viene empiezan las clases y no voy a poder escribir tanto , aunque ya tengo pensado el cap5 de esta historia . bueno esto dedicado a**

**Sakura , XxhikaxX , Wolf-Fer , Tgeje1509 , Nani27 , Jennifer1997 , XxBakuganxX , ****snoopyter**** , ****Angelic-bloody-night**** , ****yue yuna**** ,** **A-Million-Words**** , ****Lady Anata**** , ****Neko1996**** , ****Romantic-Story**** , ****takarylove** , **Stardust95**** , ****NaardaaH**** , ****Mangetsu Miru-Chan**** , ****3UTFGohan3**** , ****Jerri-Kai mystriesitachiluvet**** , ******** y ****Antisocial-Gontier-Bond**** .**

**Bueno creo que estos son hasta la fecha de hoy 26/2/10 los que eh leído sus historias , perdón si no puse a alguno , pero estos hasta esta fecha son mis favoritos ¡! SON GENIALES , cada uno de ustedes .**

**Gracias por leer y disculpen si esta medio rarito el final de este cap , pero como dije se me había olvidado y ahora son las 6:00 hs de la mañana aquí en Argentina y se me complico . Pero simplemente quiero decirles que gracias , Las Quiero y las Admiro un montón. Y no las voy a dejar nunca porque son geniales , y si yo tuviese mucha plata aria libros con sus historias porque son geniales . seguiría pero no quiero cansarlas . UN BESO ALECA**

**PD: **

**Chicas chicos todos ¡! Gracias por su apoyo es muy agradable .**

**Y quería decirles también que también se me complico el final de este cap porque se me estaba haciendo muy largo . Sepan disculpar mis errores . Y gracias nuevamente por todo lo que escriben .**

**PD de la PD :**

**Hay , mientras escribía las partes románticas . Escuche 5 canciones que me dieron las re ideas para mis próximos cap , así que si algo les hace acordar , puede ser a una canción conocida Jaja es porque me inspire en muchas . Bueno ahorita si Adiós Aleca-Kasumi.**

**Perdonen si no puse a alguien que lee mis historias , o que leí sus historias , porque este cap . va dedicado a todos de cualquier parte del mundo que AGA Fic . sobretodo si lee o escribe sobre Shun y Alice . Gracias Aleca-Kasumi .**

**Perdón por las faltas y algunos errores ya me los anote luego los corrijo pero estoy apurada**

**Shun ¡!**


End file.
